User talk:LurkerLordB
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Terran RPs Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Question How did you make the info box on your page,Thanks for any reply! Grench cheiften-lulo 16:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Long Time, No See Hi, Dragoneye4. Even though my answer's just a few days after you contacted me, (Be thankful.) I hope that you can see this. I suppose that there's a lot to discuss between the two of us, so let me start with the basics: Both LATU and Neo-Terra died out back when the Sporum became inaccessible for a month, and PITHADIUS never came back. While I didn't have a presence in LATU, I was marginally active on Neo-Terra, so when I saw that PITHADIUS might not come back, I decided to end the RP in peace by letting PITHADIUS keep what specifically were his things and transferring the rest of the RP to another, more active RP that I've been in since early after getting Spore. Most of Pijidraw has a very minor role in it, for the sake of respect of the previous owners, but what I had have a slightly bigger presence. Even if this transfer isn't accepted, the active RP has a failsafe permitting the original to still be around. You're lucky that I regained access to Spore after a long hiatus forced by a bunch of worries and incompetent so-called professionals, but I'm about to become active again, and while I'm at it, perhaps you'd like to join in and perhaps take control of the Watu once again in a new RP with new hopes. However, it's not on the Sporum, and it's mostly Spore-based with the use of chatrooms as well, but I don't know if you still have access to Spore. Assuming you have access to the Sporum, however, which I have left since around last April, you should be fine. By the way, I tried to contact PITHADIUS on the Marvel Wiki, where he seems to be most active, but I haven't obtained any response, so perhaps he just doesn't want to contact us again, for whatever reason there may be behind that. Please tell me what you think of any of this. Furthermore, if you have any definite way of contacting any of the other previous RP members, please try to do so. Maybe we can get more of us for the revival of Neo-Terra. With hopes renewed, Chantal71 (talk) 07:53, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for confirming all of that. In terms of the RP, I should mention that I added a Florazoa species specific to Pijidraw-004, perhaps a bit like how you had the Algeram, and PITHADIUS used the Watu of that Pijidraw to interact with my new species, even going as far as to nuke Flozoa Island, from what I remember. I'm pretty sure that you'd be okay with it anyway, but I figured that you might want to know, anyway. That aside, I don't think I'll need your input for use of the species that weren't mine just yet, but I have a few ideas, and the concept of the numerous Pijidraw adds practically infinite flexibility. Either way, Neo-Terra, the denizens of Jalupi aside, currently have a small role in the RP, but it's still possible that I might have to ask you for clarity regarding some of the things in the Neo-Terra thread and/or on this very Wiki. Essentially, thanks in advance, but I don't think that I'll need anything of you for a month or two, although this statement is prone to change. Also, if you have any of your own questions regarding the Sporum or Spore in general, I'll be here, waiting for your next reply. - Chantal71 (talk) 02:50, January 31, 2016 (UTC)